stjarnornaskrigfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Vision of the Future
' Vision of the Future '' ' är en roman skriven av Timothy Zahn, utgiven av Bantam Spectra och den andra och avslutande delen av The Hand of Thrawn Duology. Med sina 694 sidor, är det en av de längsta Star Wars-roman som getts ut, och den tyska versionen delades, förmodligen beroende på sidantalet, upp i två delar. Utgåvor USA * ISBN 0553100351; 1 september 1998, Bantam Spectra, inbunden bok, 528 sidor. * ISBN 0553479210; 1 september 1998, Bantam Doubleday Dell Audio Publishing, ljudkassett. * ISBN 0593043383; 3 december 1998, Transworld Publishers, inbunden bok. * ISBN 0553578790; 1 september 1999, Bantam Spectra, pocketbok, 729 sidor. * ISBN 0553506900; 1 oktober 1999, Bantam Spectra, pocketbok, 694 sidor. * ISBN 0739316702; mars 2005, Random House Audio, förkortad ljudkassett. Resten av världen * ISBN 3453171543; augusti 2000, Heyne-Verlag, pocketbok på tyska. * ISBN 8025200493; 2004, EGMONT ČR, pocketbok på tjeckiska (Vize budoucnosti), 525 sidor. * ISBN 9545283602; 2004, Trud, pocketbok på bulgariska (Поглед в бъдещето), 672 sidor. Texten på baksidan Texten på baksidan till den inbundna versionen Vision of the Future is the second book in the epic two-volume series The Hand of Thrawn from Timothy Zahn, the bestselling Hugo Award-winning author of the original landmark trilogy based on George Lucas's legendary Star Wars films. Now the story begun in Specter of the Past comes to an explosive conclusion as Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, and Han Solo are thryust into the middle of an impending civil war - and discover the shocking truth behind the rumored resurrection of the dead Admiral Thrawn. For a beleaguered Galaktiska ImperieEmpire,desperate times call for desperate measures. Sowing discord among the fragile coalition of the New Republic, remanants of the once powerful Empire make one last play for vicotry. Having implicated the Bothans in the genocide of the Caamas, they now plan an attack on Han and Leia that is also blamed on the Bothans. If they are successful, the New Republic will be torn asunder. To prevent inevitable disaster, Luke, Leia, Han, and their friends must prove the Bothans innocent and reveal the Empire's treachery. But time is running out. The cunning Major Tierce has joined with the ambitious Moff Vilim Disra in the Empire's master plan. At its heart lies the most elaborate con of all: the rumor that the legendary Grand Admiral Thrawn, long believed dead, has returned to lead the Empire to a prophesised triumph. The news of Thrawn's return in already rallying Imperial forces against the New Republic. As Leia travels to a secret rendezvous with an Imperial commander who claims to want peace, Han and Lando Calrissian journey into enemy territory to learn the truth of Caamas's destruction. Meanwhile, Luke and Mara Jade infiltrate a hidden fortress where Thrawn's most fanatical followers await hsi call to arms. And Talon Karrde returns to his underworld past and a brutal crime lord whose knowledge may save the Republic. But it is the truth about Thrawn that is most important. In his hands - alive or dead - rests the fate of the New Republic. Texten på baksidan till pocketversionen The Empire's master plan is under way. The New Republic is on the verge of civil war and the rumor that the legendary Admiral Thrawn has returned from the dead is rallying the Imperial forces. Now, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Princess Leia, and their allies face the challenge of their lives. They must infiltrate a hidden fortress filled with Imperial fanatics, rendezvous with a double-dealing Imperial commander, and journey into enemy territory to learn the identity of those responsible for an act of unthinkable genocide. But most important of all is the truth about Thrawn. In his hands—alive or dead—rests the fate of the New Republic. Synopsis Framträdande Bakom kulisserna Omslagsgalleri Bibliografi Noter och Referenser Externa länkar